


America's Golden Boy

by xlamentcasx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender!Bucky, M/M, Modern AU, where Bucky is a civilian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlamentcasx/pseuds/xlamentcasx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Civilian!Bucky secretly dating Cap!Steve and getting jealous whenever he sees people on TV fawning over his boyfriend</p><p>     - - -</p><p>He remembers the first time they met, the awkward guy who’d been sitting in an empty booth tucked away from the busier bar area, drinking alone for half the night. The bar had been practically empty and his shift was nearly over so he poured himself a beer and made his way over to plop himself down across from this random loner.<br/>He’d taken a swig of his beer, leaned across the table and opened with, “James Buchanan Barnes. Long suffering single brother to a heap of sisters and recent addition to the bar-staff of 'Bleary Joe’s Brooklyn Bar'. You are?”</p><p>A pair of startled blue eyes met his abrupt introduction and it was a couple of seconds before he got a response, “I’m an only child, first time patron at ‘Bleary Joe’s Brooklyn Bar’ and fairly unsure why the bar-staff picked me to come talk to?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Rumy (holahydra) on tumblr

Bucky had almost mastered the art of tuning out the low hum of the TV by now, after working in the bar for 7 months. He’d gotten real good at drifting away inside his own head while he cleaned glasses to be re-racked, or when he was heaving empty kegs out to the drop-off point.  
Tonight however, the show hosts voice catches his attention, “Tonight we have Captain America joining us live! Give him a warm welcome everybody, show our hero some love!”

Raucous cheering blares from the speakers and Bucky watches, wiping a glass absentmindedly, as the camera pans to Steve’s smiling face, “Thanks for all the support, I couldn’t ask for a better crowd.”  
He’s giving the camera a confident heart-stopping smile but Bucky can see the nerves dancing behind the eyes showing through his blue mask. The fact they make Steve wear that damned thing during interviews is bloody ridiculous in his opinion.

He remembers the first time they met, the awkward guy who’d been sitting in an empty booth tucked away from the busier bar area, drinking alone for half the night. The bar had been practically empty and his shift was nearly over so he poured himself a beer and made his way over to plop himself down across from this random loner.  
He’d taken a swig of his beer, leaned across the table and opened with, “James Buchanan Barnes. Long suffering single brother to a heap of sisters and recent addition to the bar-staff of 'Bleary Joe’s Brooklyn Bar'. You are?”

A pair of startled blue eyes met his abrupt introduction and it was a couple of seconds before he got a response, “I’m an only child, first time patron at ‘Bleary Joe’s Brooklyn Bar’ and fairly unsure why the bar-staff picked me to come talk to?”

Bucky had felt as though he should know that voice, but he couldn’t place it so he gave this guy his most charming smile, “Well you’ve been here my whole damn shift almost, without a drinking partner buddy, and that just won’t do. I’m here to rectify that situation.” 

“Yeah well with that jawline you could rectify my ass…”

The mouthful of beer Bucky had just taken tried to redirect itself through his nose, “Uh, what did you just say?!”

The guy had buried himself in his own drink and his ears had turned bright red as he mumbled, “I said ‘ha yeah, rectify my ass!’ like whatever, pretty random to come talk to some guy you don’t even know.”

Bucky had given him the eye, “Yeah I think I misheard you…I’m also pretty sure you didn’t give me a name?”

Blue eyes had watched his face for a moment, “It’s Steven, Steven Grant Rogers. People call me Steve.”

“People call you Steve huh? I’m gonna call you Stevie. I’m original like that.”

“Oh yeah, real original.”

“Punk!”

“Jerk…”

They'd stared at each other over their drinks until Bucky slammed his down, “Well Stevie, you’ve been on beer all night pal. Time to step it up a notch! My shift is officially over so it’s time for the spirits!”

“I don’t really drink spirits, kind of a heavyweight you know? Waste of…”

“Oh don’t be a wet blanket, live a little! Come on!”

Steve had rolled his eyes and nodded his consent. That had led to them working their way through 3 bottle of rum. Bucky can only vaguely recall being amazed at how well this guy could put away his booze.

Bucky had reached a level of inebriation where his vision was slightly blurred around the edges and he thought it was the height of genius to get right up in Steve’s grill and inform him that he had, "the bluest fucken eyes to ever blue Stevie, I fucken swear!” and promptly cover Steve’s mouth with his own to lick away the stray rum he’d seen glistening on Steve’s lower lip for the past 5 minutes.

Regretfully he didn’t have a clear recollection of the events that had transpired after that but he could recall waking up in an unfamiliar bed the next morning and limping to the bathroom with a very familiar ache between his legs.  
It had only been on his way back to said bed he’d noticed the shield propped up against the wall.  
He’d stared at it before it finally clicked where he’s heard the name before. Steve Rogers. Steven Grant Rogers. Captain fucking America!

He had stayed in that spot, staring in disbelief at the 6’4 blonde muscleman still asleep in the bed for some time, before he made himself move and carefully eased himself back in beside Steve.

***

The TV momentarily distracts him from his reminiscing when he hears the show host go for the classic ‘lets get personal!’ approach, “So Captain! Tell us, we’re dying to know, is there anyone special in your life? Anyone to make you breakfast in bed and send you flowers on Valentine’s Day?”

Bucky bristles slightly at this casual invasion and at the man for putting the panic his probably doesn’t even notice into Steve’s eyes, “Ah haha, well as my Mom always told me, a gentleman never tells!”

“Oh come on! Give us a hint! There is someone?!”

Steve just laughs and rolls his eyes but the host is onto him and follows his lead like a demented seagull, “There is! Haha! So who is the lucky lady?!”

Bucky feels a slight twitch in his eye but all Steve does is shrug and wave his hand at the camera, “Haha come on I’m saying nothing, I’m a gentleman remember?”

The show host takes the hint this time, he must have picked up the slightly steel undertone in Steve’s voice. Bucky has stopped listening at this point and is too busy ruminating on the interviewers assumption it was a lady. Well if only they knew that Captain America had spent the weekend buried balls deep in his ass. Yeah take that televised audience of the U.S!

This vindictive little thought only comforted him for so long though, before the interview started wrapping up and Steve was on his feet smiling broadly. His arms wrapped around a couple of stunning girls in tops that were so tight they may as well not have bothered wearing them.

Bucky is simmering by the time it cuts to an ad break. He can’t stand that shit! Dressing Steve up like show pony and parading him about with models and fancy cars and shit. Fans across the globe frothing over his chiselled features and glorious ass. Well screw them! They didn’t know what Steve looked like sprawled out across the bed, one foot hanging off the edge with the sunlight playing across the skin of his back, catching his blonde hair so that it looked like it was glowing.

He tossed his rag into the sink once he’d finished and ended his shift with a grunt of farewell to his replacement before shouldering his bag and stalking out the door.

When he finally manages to unlock the door to his apartment and drop his bag by the coat rack it takes him far too long to realise his bedroom light is on. Frowning he heads over and reaches in the way past to the kitchen and flicks it off.

“Hey!”

“Oh Jesus christ!”

Bucky slams the light back on, heart beating a million miles per hour and sees an indignant and very naked Steve, laid out on his bed glaring at him.

“Steve! What the hell!”

He’s not prepared for the hurt in Steve’s eyes, “I wanted to surprise you…I remembered you saying you finished late, so I came over after the media thing today and used the key you leave under the gnome near the communal laundry for your neighbour Doris in case her asshole ex comes calling…”

“Woah Steve, Steve! It’s ok! You just gave me a friggin heart attack is all!”

Bucky sighs and shuffles over to collapse onto the bed and bury his face in Steve’s sometimes inconveniently taut stomach, he breathes the words out against Steve’s skin, “Sometimes I hate the goddamn media Stevie…”

He snuffles slightly when Steve’s fingers start moving through the hair at the back of his neck and Steve’s voice rumbles out from beneath him, “Yeah they get on my nerves sometimes too Buck, but it’s just one of those things that comes with being in the public eye. It’s kinda lame, but the important people tell me it’s necessary…"

“Is it necessary for you too always be getting cosy with super models Rogers?”

“What Bucky come on….James Buchanan Barnes are you jealous?!”

Bucky groans against his abs, feeling them flex beneath his lips as Steve laughs, “So maybe a teeny tiny bit, I dunno, like its a maybe thing, I don’t even…”

He grunts in surprise when Steve grabs him under the arms and hauls him up for a fierce kiss, his teeth find Bucky’s lower lip and his tongue is sliding in the meet Bucky’s where his mouth is open, unprepared for this sudden attack.

When they break for air, Steve kisses his brow, his nose and the corner of his mouth, “You know you’re the one I’m thinking about when they ask me that personal shit right Buck? Like, the media are so over the top these days with the paparazzi thing, following people around. Can you imagine the heat we’d get? Not just because I’d be confirming all the rumours on the internet but because I’m me? Do you get what I mean?"

He gives Bucky a sheepish smile, “Besides, you’re more than my number one fan you know...‘cause I’m your number one fan.”

He rolls his eyes, “Oh jeez Rogers, you use that line on all your floozies?”

“My floozies?! I’ll show you goddamn floozy you jerk!”

He follows this by pinning Bucky to the bed and Bucky’s grinning into the kiss, because yeah, maybe he doesn’t hate the media that much after all.


End file.
